The Pines Family not so Little Problem
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Little Dipper AU! Dipper is tired of the same old unappreciation and mockery every week...but then he meets a man who can help him shatter the shackles of fate and regain control of his life!...for a price...(this will be continued in 'Tales of the falls')
1. Chapter 1

Not so little problem

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

Dipper was excited! He whistled a triumphant tune as he walked through the forest back to the Mystery Shack. He found the size-altering stone! Once he fired it up, he and Mabel would be the same height! Then no one would laugh at-

"-at you again? Oh, maybe not this week...but they will next week. Just like they did last week. And the week before that. And the week before that"...

Dipper breaks from his pleasant thoughts in shock! To the right of the road was a tent he was fairly sure hadn't been there; within it lay the freakiest(Yet somehow indescribable) Gypsy Fortuneteller he'd ever seen!

"Hello, Dipper Pines! I've been expecting you...Or should I call you 'little Dipper'." He teased.

Dipper frowned at this. "Okay man, I get it. I've seen this situation in enough movies. Obviously your some kinda real fortuneteller with something to 'help' with my problem...well guess what? Whatever it is; I don't need it." He holds up the mystic stone cockily. "With this bad boy, Mabel won't be teasing me ever again." He states as he continues to walk past him.

"Oh, you mean like how she stopped teasing you after you were proven right about the gnomes?" Asked the Gypsy.

Dipper stopped in his tracks. "Wait, what?" He asked confused.

The gypsy snaps his fingers and causes the crystal ball to show the scene at the diner where Mabel and Stan mocked his masculinity...

The Gypsy shakes his head at this. "You rescue her from gnomes, fight off lake monsters, fight living wax dummies, bite the bullet for her when it came to Gideon, saved her from ghosts...yet still she mocks you...(snort) well that's gratitude for you I suppose." He states sardonically as he tosses down the **ungrateful pig** card.

Dipper was floored by this! He'd never thought of it like that...but now that he brought it up...

"And let's not forget today's debacle!" Continues the Gypsy as he snaps his fingers and causes the channel to change to the scene where Mabel mocks his height.

Dipper finds himself gritting his teeth. The Gypsy mockingly makes to look like he's pondering deeply.

"Refresh my memory...what have you done lately?" He ticks them off on his finger. "You risked getting arrested by the government trying to make Mabel feel better about herself. Then you get beaten up by a videogame...and...and something else...something...about a pig?" While doing this he tosses down the **shackles of fate** card.

Dipper just growled as he began pacing back and forth. "I don't believe it...but your right! I've done so much for her...and what do I get in return? Ridicule? Mockery?"

"A gruncle that seems to hate your guts?" States the Gypsy as he changes the channel once more-

 _...Yeesh! How am I related to that?..._

 _...The kid's a loser. He's weak! He's an utter embarrassment! I just wanna get rid of him..._

Dipper couldn't help it anymore...he was crying... "Why...what did I do deserve this?"

The Gypsy hide a smirk...he was tempted to just let things go as they were...but no; there was still a chance the blasted 'Status Quo' could reassert itself...besides...some philosophizing needs to be done!

"Well...if it helps...I don't think Mabel is trying to be _intentionally_ cruel"... He pauses to toss down **The Amnesiac** Card.

"Indeed, she likes to indulge in what we in my 'profession' like to call Aesop Amnesia...she's completely aware of how her actions have hurt others, but she's so afraid of growing up that she still refuses to change...and that's just part one of her mental instability"...

"Wait, what? Whoa! Hold on there!" Shouts Dipper suddenly. "Mabel might be... _quirky_...a lot...but she's not insane."

"She went crazy for a month over a PIG she barely knew for a day and didn't shed a tear over Wendy- HER FRIEND -getting hurt to get her said pig...mind explaining to me how that's _healthy_ behavior?

Dipper pales...he couldn't...he really couldn't...

Suddenly he feels determined. "Alright...if she really dose have a problem...I'll stand by her...no matter what...

The Gypsy rolled his eyes. "I'm shocked." He said in a deadpan sort of way.

He then brings out more cards. "Well, let's just see where that gets you, why don't we?"

The **Rising** **Autumn** and **Key to success** cards...

"Oh!...at summers end you will be given a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to make all your dreams come true...

Dippers looks at this with interest...

The **Broken bond** and **Bittersweet farewell** cards

"Oh, but accepting it will mean parting ways with someone you care about deeply."

"mabel". Said Dipper under his breath.

The Gypsy nods then continues...

The **Desperate deal** and **Tragic mistake** cards.

"To stop you leaving; she will make a deal with someone she shouldn't...and in doing so will bring down calamity to everyone she loves...

Dipper jumps back in fright as the cards burst into flames...the flames...the screaming...the terror...it all flashes before Dippers eyes...

"Oh, Mabel." Groans Dipper. "What have you done?"

The Gypsy kept at it. Switching to ruin stones and tossing them into the air. He watches them land.

"The two of you will reconcile...You will give up the 'golden opportunity' to help her deal with growing up...in fairness she dose offer to let you do it anyway...but you still wish to be by her..."

Dipper smiles..."well that doesn't sound so bad..." He says happily.

"Oh, really?" States the Gypsy flatly. "Well, why don't we take a peek into the consequences of this 'decision' shall we?"

He turns to the crystal ball and turns it on again...

…...

 _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._

 _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._

" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_

" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._

" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._

 _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._

" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_

 _CRASH!_

 _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_

 _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._

 _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._

 _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._

" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._

 _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._

…...

Dipper stares at all this horrified. "WHAT THE BLOOD!?" Screams Dipper.

The Gypsy puts down the **Two birds on a wire** card...

… **.( music starts playing in the background)...**

 **Two birds on a wire  
One tries to fly away  
And the other  
Watches him close  
From that wire **

"She gets over her fear of growing up...but only when your at her side...why would she have to fear it then?

 **She says she wants to as well  
But she is a liar... **

After all...why grow up when you have a sibling who's always there to love, protect, and give you whatever you want whenever you guilt-trip him enough? Who's willing to never marry, have no independent life of his own, and dose enough work to provide for both of you?"

Dipper was truly terrified now...it felt like a dark abyss had opened before him...it seemed to be devouring his future...

 **I'll believe it all  
There's nothing I won't understand  
I'll believe it all  
I won't let go of your hand... **

"I- I need to tell-

"Tell who?" Asked the Gypsy. "The sister who called you a dork for believing in ghosts AFTER seeing gnomes, living wax, and mystic psychotic psychics? Or your grunkle who apparently wouldn't know supernatural if it smacked him in the face?"

The Gypsy shook his head. "Let me tell you what'll happen if you go back to your Shack right now and confront them with this: Despite everything you've been through they won't believe you and mock you, you'll have an argument with them or another conflict will pop up, then you have a wacky misadventure, you have a hug, say your sorry, learn a 'valuable' life lesson...which you immediately forget next week come the next hi-jinx! Rinse and repeat...sound familiar?" Asked the Gypsy inquisitively.

 **Two birds on a wire  
One says come on  
And the other says  
I'm tired  
The sky is overcast  
And I'm sorry  
One more or one less  
Nobody's worried... **

Dipper paled. "Your...your right...that's exactly what happens! Week after week! How did I not see this before!?"

Dipper gets down on his hands and knees. "Wha- What am I suppose to do?" He sobs.

The gypsy once more lies down The **Shackles of fate** card...

 **Two birds of a feather  
Say that they're always  
Gonna stay together  
But one's never goin' to  
Let go of that wire  
She says that she will...  
But she's just a liar **

"What else can you do? You fly off that wire and NEVER look back!"

The Gypsy jumps onto the table; card still in hand. "You want to break free of this cycle? You need to kill the Status Quo! You need to Wham this episode of your life so hard that it can't be brushed off!" He shouts as he rips the Shackles card in two...

 **Two birds on a wire  
One tries to stay  
And the other... **

A desperate Dipper looks up the strange man. "How?" He pleads.

The Gypsy smirks as he twiddles the **Desperate Deal** card behind his back.

"I can take it away; your love for your family, your willingness to forgive them, your bond with them...I can take it all away"...

He suddenly appears to be in deep thought. "Hmmm...you know ordinarily I'd charge for this...but since I like you AND since said bond is actually pretty valuable...I'll make removing it my fee..and in exchange I'll give you a clue about finding that 'author' of yours."

Dipper looked at his journal hesitantly. "I...I really don't know."

The gypsy sighs. "Dipper my boy...your relationship with your sister is essentially 'Co-dependent and Enabler'...is such a dysfunctional relationship really any good for you? For Mabel? Do you really want her to be a man-child/crazy cat lady?"

Dipper sighs...Then shakes his hand. "Do what you have to do." He states simply.

The Gypsy smirks. "With pleasure my boy." He says as his hands began to glow.

Dipper braced himself. _"_ _It's for the best."_ He rationalizes to himself. _For me and Mabel._

And just like that; the Gypsy's hands were plunged into the very essence of Dippers being .

The Gypsy laughed as he lifted up a strange rope. "Ah, the ties that bind us." He says with malicious glee. And with a flick of the wrist, the bond was severed. The universe quaked as an essential component of it's infrastructure was violently destroyed.

…...

Mabel gasped; she fell to the floor of the Shack and clutched her heart. She didn't know how or why...But something horrible had just happened...

…...

Dipper keeled over and feel into a deep sleep. The Gypsy breathe in the savory aroma of the love of family being deleted and replaced with sweet apathy and savory contempt. He also sprinkles a pinch of endorphin's on all thoughts of being independent to help his transition; with all the tenderness and care of someone marinating a ham their about to devour...

The Gypsy suddenly had a thought. "Huh...I wonder if I should have elaborated that those memories of Stan were out of context and that future I showed was just one possible future among many...NAH!" Shouted SLENDERMAN nastily as he tore his Gypsy disguise asunder.

He turns to the readers. "If your wondering why Dipper was OOC and willing to listen to the words of a complete stranger...I used the plot device!"

"Hello!" Shouted a nearby female robot...

With one last cackle, Slenderman vanished and invisibly watched as the chaos unfolds...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **The song is by '** **REGINA SPEKTOR' and the song is 'Two birds on a wire'...  
**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

The Pines families not so little problem Ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 ** **ENJOY THIS BONUS!****

 ** **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!****

 **…** **...**

Dipper groaned as he woke up, he felt himself over to make sure he was in one piece, he then found a UV light and a note next to it explaining that the journal had invisible ink. Dipper eagerly looked through the newly revealed secrets of the journal...it was then that it started to rain...

 _Huh...it's getting late...I should head back before my family..._ This thought trails off as Dipper comes to an amazed realization...He didn't care what his family thought! He felt no love for them! No happiness! No joy! Only apathy and anger for all their ridicule!...And Dipper couldn't be happier!

"I'M FREE! MY DESTINY IS MY OWN AGAIN! I FOUGHT FATE AND I WON! MY FUTURE IS WHATEVER I MAKE OF IT! AND I'M GOING TO MAKE IT BRIGHT!" Shouts Dipper.

Despite the rain clouds; he never felt lighter! Even when it rains...he finds himself whistling a little song...

 **In the eye of the storm, I'm now in control. And in the middle of this war, I'll now guard my own soul**

 **I alone am the anchor, when my sails are torn**

Dipper skips across the rocks in the stream...

 **I can now find someone who's love will surround me; in the eye of the storm**

In a fit of Whimsy Dipper picks a bunch of roses that remind him of a certain red head...

 **When the solid ground is falling out from underneath my feet. Between the black skies, and my red eyes, I can barely see** **...**

Dipper high fives a gnome so hard it crashes into a bush...

 **And when I realize I've been sold out by my friends and my family...**

Dipper is elated as he rips out the pictures of his so-called family from his journal and feeds them to a badger...

 **I can feel the rain reminding me...**

Dipper swings around a lamppost happily as he jumps into yet another puddle...

 **In the eye of the storm, I'm now in control. In the middle of the war, I'll now guard my soul.**

 **I alone am now the anchor, when my sails are torn**

Dipper tosses some small rock into the air, enlarges them into boulders mid-air with his flashlight, and happily lets the ensuing tidal wave from the pond wash over him...

 **I can now find someone who's love will surround me; in the eye of the storm...**

Dipper watches from afar as a newly married couple braves the storm to get to the limo...

For a moment he remembers himself in the 'future', alone, unloved, and miserable...

 _Nuts to that! That future is dead!_ Thinks an elated Dipper as he indulges himself by fantasizing about a wedding day between him and a certain lumberjack...

 **Mmm, my hopes and dreams were far from me, and I was runnin' out of faith...**

Dipper finds a spell in the journal to conjure up the image of the broken, sobbing wreck he became in the future...

 **But now I see the future I pictured slowly fade away...**

Dipper cackled maliciously as he set the image ablaze...then manipulated the embers to remake himself as Rambo? Casanova? Mad genius? HE COULD BE WHATEVER HE WANTED! THE FUTURE WAS HIS AGAIN!

 **And now the tears of pain and heartache are no longer falling down my face...**

 **I now find my peace in the creators plan...**

Dipper plays leapfrog with an ecstatic multi-bear!

 **In the eye of the storm (yeah, yeah), I remain in control (you know I do, my Lord)**

 **In the middle of this war, I'll now guard my soul. I now will be the anchor, when my sails are torn**

Dipper quickly sneaked into his room and packed up his things, and left...he never looked back...

 **I can now find someone who's love will surround me (Your love surrounds me).**

 **In the eye of the storm (in the eye of the storm)**

Dipper bought the chocolates; wrapped up the flowers...and put them all on Wendy's doorstep...

 **When the storm was raging (when the storm is raging)**

Dipper activates the doorway to the Authors Hidden bunker; and goes in to unpack and explore...

 **my hope was gone (my hope is gone my Lord)**

Mabel Pines stared at her brothers now empty side of the room uncomprehendingly...

 **When my flesh was failing; I held on...**

Wendy looks at the gifts and note both flustered...and curious...

 **In the eye of the storm...**

Deep within the Bunker...something stirred...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **The song is a parody of "** **Eye of the Storm" by Ryan Stevenson**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

The Pines families not so little problem Ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 ** **ENJOY THIS BONUS!****

 ** **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!****

 **…** **...**

Grunkle Stan looked at his nieces miserable condition...After Dipper vanished...she just feel into a depressed slump..she wouldn't leave her room...she wouldn't eat or drink...eventually Stan had no choice but to take her to the hospital to medically force-feed her nutrients...She was a wreck...

 _A week...he's been gone a whole week_...thinks a depressed Mabel to herself... No one had seen Dipper for a week now...

Mabel was in tears... _I can't believe it...Dippers gone?...Is he hurt? Is he dead? Wh_ at _happened to you Dipper...please come back to me...I miss my Dipping Sauce!_

Without realizing it...Mabel started to sing...

 **I can barely stand right now.  
Everything is crashing down,  
And I wonder where you are...**

Mabel reaches out of her hospital bed to pet her pig...

 **I try to find the words to say.  
I don't always know the way,  
But you're the one that can hear my heart...**

Mabel brings out a picture of their childhood...happier..simpler times..

 **Even though I don't always know what your plan is,  
I know you make me feel beautiful from these ashes.**

An invisible Slenderman rolled his eye from nearby. _You can't blind yourself from the ashes of the world forever girl...no one can..._

 **together we've seen joy and we've seen pain**

 **On my knees, I call your name.  
Here's my broken hallelujah.**

 _True...you have seen both...the difference is..you run from pain...Dipper dose not...WILL not...to protect you..._

 **With nothing left to hold onto,  
I raise these empty hands to you.  
Here's my broken, here's my broken, Hallelujah**

Mabel sighed as you looks through more pictures of her and Dipper being young, naive, and innocent...and wondering why things weren't like that anymore...

 _Because your growing up, you stupid girl!_ Snapped Slenderman silently as he read the girls thoughts.

 **You know the things that have brought me here.  
You know the story of my every tear.  
'Cause you've been here from the very start.**

Mabel flips her scrap book to the ultrasound picture of her and Dipper inside their mothers stomach...

 **Even though I don't always know what your plan is,  
I know you make me beautiful from these ashes.**

 _That's all well in good when your kids...but what about when Dipper wants to have a family of his own? Or after he dies?_

 **We've seen joy and we've seen pain.  
On my knees, I call your name.  
Here's my broken Hallelujah.**

 _I'm just saying...if you lapse into depression like this whenever you 'lose' someone important to you...I can't be the only one who sees how unhealthy that is.._

 **With nothing left to hold onto,  
I raise these empty hands to you.  
Here's my broken, here's my broken,  
Hallelujah  
(Here's my broken)  
Hallelujah**

Mabel sighs as the nurse takes away her bedpan...

 **When all is taken away, you won't let my heart be changed.  
You always let me sing Hallelujah  
when I feel afraid, you never let my hope be erased  
You always let me sing (let me sing),  
Let my always sing,  
Hallelujah  
(Let my always sing)  
Hallelujah  
(Let my always sing)  
Hallelujah**

 _Translation: You shield me from hardship; so I never have to deal with my own problems and mature..._

 **Here's my broken,  
Here's my broken,  
Hallelujah**

Mabel tappers off and falls asleep as the doctor injects her with more I.V. nutrients...

 _Sweet dreams you little Co-Dependent..._ Thinks Slenderman as he leaves unseen...

 **…** **..**

"Alright; everyone got their assigned areas? Good! Search parties go!" Shouts Stan as he and numerous volunteers fan out to search the woods for Dipper...

One volunteer...made sure she was separate from the others...

Wendy Corduroy was conflicted...call it what you will...a catch-22...being cruel to be kind...robbing Peter to pay Paul...she was right smack dab in the middle of it...

On the one hand...she hated seeing Mabel like this...on the other hand...bringing Dipper back would just be enabling a self-destructive pattern of behavior that would inevitably not only hurt herself...but Dipper as well!

Add Dippers current animosity toward his family and...her current situation...it was all a hopeless tangled mess!

 _And to think a week ago my biggest concern was my increasingly jerkass boyfriend..._ Thinks Wendy sardonically to herself as she discretely heads for the bunker...

 **…** **..**

 **Shoot! I knew I forgot something!** Shouts Slenderman as he rewinds time to show the reader the events of a week ago...

 **…** **ONE WEEK AGO...**

It was a curious and flustered Wendy who followed the instructions on the letter she received with the candy and flowers to the weird looking tree. Using her Lumberjack skills, she quickly went into the Bunker...where Dipper was waiting...and something else...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **The song is a parody of "Broken Hallelujah" by The Afters**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: There, apparently has been some confusion. I am still continuing this story. I'm just continuing it in 'Tales of the falls' ;it's easier for me to keep track and organize that way.**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **P.S. just a heads up; I'm finally moving into my own place come Christmas/new years...the place is nice, affordable rent, geographically Convenient, free wi-fi...the only downside is I have to wait THREE MONTHS to get said internet set up, it'll be top quality and FREE...but I have to wait at LEAST that long for it.**

 **A friend of mine said he could get a 'hotspot' set up...but who knows what will happen there.**

 **Bottom Line: If my updates online drop off for a couple months or I won't answer your Messages...that's probably why.**

 **But regardless; merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
